DGrayMan The Other Exorcists
by EmeraldRG
Summary: An ongoing story that tells the tale of a group of powerful Exorcists as they fight the Millennium Earl and his growing army of Akuma. This is my first story and any constructive criticism is wanted. Also, this story will tear D.Gray-Man canon to shreds


-Man - The Other Exorcists

Chapter 1 - The Other Boy Who Hunts Akuma

The Black Order was famous for its vast network of exorcists, finders and associates scattered across the globe. Even in times where long distance communication was unheard of. The Black Order had developed such a complex network that if anything unusual were to happen in the world, they would know of it, and they would be there to monitor the situation before anyone would get hurt. Or at least, they'd try. Sadly, in their line of work, many people got hurt, and many people died, but in desperate times like these, very few fallen exorcists got any recognition. The best method for making sure that an exorcist never returned as an Akuma was to make sure they disappeared from the public eye. It was as if none of them ever existed. But sometimes, little things slip through the orders fingers, and make their way back into the public eye, and some stories do get told.

"Oh God, oh God," called a boy as he ran through the streets of a vast German city, "Why… Am I… Always… The bait?" He was clad in a dark coat, unbuttoned revealing a white shirt underneath, with a black tie, embodied with white markings that reflected the silver badge on his coat that glistened in the moon light. A silver cross dangled from his neck, attached to a simple metal chain. He wore white gloves on both his hands, and was wearing black pants, with dark boots. He held a whip, gripped tightly in his right hand. His hair was brown, medium length, and messy, while his eyes were dark. The brown of his iris almost blended with the black of his pupil in the dark of the night, but when the moon reflected on his eye ball, the brown was made more obvious. He darted down the cobbled streets of his old home, seemingly gliding of discarded barrels and other rubbish that had been dumped behind homes and businesses, before he lunged onto a wall, and bounced from it to another, then from there, the tiled roof tops of the city.

As he was about to run across the roof top, one of the nearby buildings was blown apart, and a fog of thick black smoke filled the air, and a large balloon shaped silhouette appeared behind the fog. It pierced the fog, revealing its self to be a large level 1 Akuma, its body covered in large guns barrels and the mask that represented the distressed soul trapped within looked as if it was in shock. The Akuma moved through the air, towards the boy. The boy did a sharp turn in an attempt to get away from the Akuma, only to discover a similar Akuma was behind him. He finally realized that his was surrounded by six level one Akuma, each one of them nearly exactly the same, the only difference being the ghastly expression upon their faces.

"Huh, only six. And I was told this was going to be a challenge," said the boy as he tightened the grip on his whip. Each one of the gun barrels that covered each Akuma was pointed directly at the boy, and an immense purple light shined out of the end of each one as they fired upon him.

The building he was stood upon was devastated, and the only thing that remained was rubble and smoke, but the boy had survived. "Hey, up here!" he called, alerting the Akuma to his survival, and the fact he had evaded their attack by jumping upwards, using the smoke from their guns as cover. "Innocence, activate!" the boy called, flinging his whip in the air. It started to glow with a bright white light, and the black whip was soon covered in what appeared to be a metallic substance. The handle became like steel, with veins of white light, while the rest of the whip became like a chain, with each link taking on the appearance of a diamond shaped blade. Each link seemed to be impossibly attached at points.

The boy pounced on top of one of the Akuma, while flinging his whip towards another. The whip seemed to come alive, as it wrapped itself around the Akuma, like a metallic snake, before the boy tugged on the whip, tightening its grip around the Akuma, so tight that the Akuma was torn into several pieces and fell to the ground. He flung his whip towards another Akuma, and again, it tangled itself around the Akuma, but this time when the boy pulled on the handle, the Akuma was pulled towards him, colliding with the Akuma he was stood on. He leapt onto a rooftop, as the two Akuma ignited and fell to the ground, like deflating balloons. "Three down, three to go," the boy whispered to himself, examining the remaining three Akuma, which had taken a triangle formation around him.

The boy flung his whip towards the Akuma directly in front of him, and once again, the whip acted as if it were alive, wrapping itself around the Akuma. The other two began to fire upon the boy, but he pulled himself up onto the Akuma his whip had entangled itself upon. The other two Akuma unmercifully fired upon their companion, igniting the Akuma in the air. The boy lunged towards one of the Akuma, slashing furiously with his whip against it. As the Akuma turned into nothing but a fog of smoke and remains, the boy landed on top of a small building, and stared out upon the German landscape.

He spun around, and for a final time that night, he lunged his whip out towards the Akuma, and used all his might to drag it down and it collided with the cobbled street below, before detonating, leaving nothing but smoke and a small crater.

The boy descended into the street, and made his way to the crater he had created in his effort to destroy the Akuma. He knelt down in the crater, and closely examined the Akuma remains. "I'll have to get someone to clean this up, can't risk someone contracting the virus from these remains," the boy said, before something else caught his eye. Standing, startled in a shop doorway, was a young girl. The boy stood up and made his way towards the small girl, who seemed terrified by the events that had just occurred. "Hey, don't be scared," the boy called out, "it's fine, the monsters are gone now, it's safe, you can go home." The girl could barely speak, "Err, who… who are you?" she managed to mumble out. "Me?" the boy asked pointing to himself, "My name is Heiland Belmont, and I'm an exorcist. And as an accommodator, it is my job to rid the world of Akuma."


End file.
